Life of bella swan
by Emmy 1995
Summary: love the story but want more. here are clips some funny other sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Man teenagers can be so immature sometime. Ha sometimes I should say they are mature sometimes. Oh why does Edward have to be hunting today? If he was at school today I would be dry not soaked. That mike boy is stupid sometimes. The sign said to not to go on the ice but no he has to go on the ice not only that but drag me on as well. Oh boys they can be so stupid. I don't know why no one would help me I mean here were two boys practically dragging me onto the ice despite my protest and everyone just stares at me. Now look at me am soaked. Well at least I had a towel in my truck.

I get in my truck and pull out my phone. I see I have a message from Charlie. Bells I won't be home all weekend. Going ice fishing with Billy. U can stay with Alice if you want. Love u dad

Well I guess I will go home and change then see if Alice is home. It was sunny today despite the weather. So the Cullen kids didn't show.

Once home I walk upstairs and grab some clothes and take a quick shower. I throw on my clothes a pair of skinny jeans with a blue and white top. I grab a sweatshirt and my keys and head to the Cullen's house.

I pull into the driveway it was quiet so maybe no one was home. Oh well I will just wait for someone to show. I take the key Edward insisted I have and unlock the door. I go upstairs to Edward room and put my sweater and keys down on the couch.

I take a deep breath. It smelled if Edward. I took a book withering heights and went back downstairs to read it. I went into the kitchen got a glass of water to see a note.

Bella me, Rose and Esme are in Paris for the weekend. Sorry I was not there. I will make it up to you. Edward and the boys will be back later Carlisle is at work he will be back before the boys. See you soon Alice

Lovely Alice. Well I get to see Edward soon at least. He must have cut the trip short. Yea. I sit on the couch and read my book. I got through two chapters before my eyes felt heavy. I keep reading anyways.

I must if fell asleep reading because the next thing I knew Carlisle was in front of me with a frown on his face.

"oh hi Carlisle"

"hi sweetie"

"What wrong"

"You're warm."

"Darn those boys"

"Boys?"

"Yeh after school Eric and mike dragged me on the ice and with my luck when I tried to get off the ice broke under me and I got soaked head to toe."

"That would do it"

"great I hate being sick"

"I bet you do. I would wonder if you liked it."

"Ha-ha Carlisle you are so funny" I say smiling

"I got you to smile now didn't I?"

I look at him and shake my head

"Like I said boys"

He laughed at my comment got up and came back with the thermometer and a pill.

"oh really Carlisle"

"Yes really. Not open your mouth"

I did as I was told. The darn thing finally beeped. He took it out and frowned. What does it say? 99.9. Low fever but I'm hoping to keep it that way. Well you never know with me"

Your right so up to bed with you missy"

"What!"

"Don't what me I won't let you get worse just because you want to stay up so up you go"

"But da...Carlisle"

"What did you say?"

"But Carlisle?"

"No what were you about to say?"

"Nothing?" I say blushing

"You were going to say daddy weren't you"

"um uh I better go to bed goodnight" I say standing up to go to bed.

Carlisle grabbed my arm pulling me back onto the couch.

"I thought I was to go to bed?"

"It can wait a minute"

"Why? I sure ready now"

"Sweetheart"

"Fine yes I was about to but I stopped myself I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said quickly

"Bella look at me. Bella sweetie." He says making me look at him.

"You don't have to be sorry it makes me so happy to see you think of me that way. I think of you as a daughter so it make me proud for you to call me that so don't be embarrassed ok"

I nodded my head and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad I love you all so much."

"You do aww that's so sweet Bellsy"

I turn to look at Emmett he comes over and swings me around.

"Just so you know you are my favorite little sister" he says setting me down.

"Sister?

"Yup" he says popping the p

I smile at him

"Well I'm glad u sees you as a brother too."

"I'm not your favorite?"

I don't answer him.

"Aww come on really Jasper. Why him. I so much more fun."

Jasper walks in smiles and smiles at me. I blush and feel disappointed.

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't I think of you as a little sister, so don't fell disappointed. But why I'm I your favorite if I may ask"

"um well your calm, and sweet, love books, you can help me with my school work the best, you help me when I'm emotion crazy ah yeh that's why" I say looking at the floor.

"Oh come on Bellsy. Video games are so much better. Jasper is so lame. He read civil war all day and find all that is wrong with it and has to tell the world like I care. I don't listen in school why at hole too gees"

I giggle.

"See I get you to laugh how about jasper"

"Just face it Emmett she likes jasper better."

I look up and run into his open arms.

"I missed you love"

"I missed you too wish you were at school today though"

"I knew I wish I was too I'm sorry about mike"

"It's ok"

"Well Bella I think you should head up to bed now"

"Ok daddy goodnight everyone"

They say goodnight and Edward followed me up. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Good or bad should I continue? I was bored so I made a few new stories. Review even if it say not to continue I want to know thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Drunk Part 1

Emmett's POV:

Tonight is going to be so much fun. The rest of the family is going hunting leaving me with Bella. All I have to do is not think about it or make it a decision. They are saying their goodbyes right now. yes almost there.

"she is going to be ok Edward now go so me and Bella can have some fun."

"that's what Im afraid of. Bella call any of us if he goes overboard ok love" says Edward

"I will Edward but Im sure we will be fine now go."

"Ok I love you" Edward kisses Bella

"Ok gees go already" I said pulling him off Bella

With them finally gone it was time for us to have some fun.

"Ok Bella lets get going we are going to have some fun."

"What are we going to do"

"Its karaoke night"

"oh no were not pick something else"

"Bella come on it will be so much fun!" I say begging her

"No Emmett and that's Final!" she says walking away

I run and pick her up and throw her on my back.

"Emmett put me down!"

"Well using your words, No Bella and that's Final" I say mocking her

"I will call Edward!"

"How can you I have your phone" I say showing her the phone

"Emmett give it back!"

"Nope" I say popping the "p"

"You are so dead Emmett you just wait"

"Oh Im so scared" I laugh

"You should be I will be a newborn!"

"oh really well Im still will be stronger than you"

"No you wont!" she argues

"Ok if you say so"

We had now arrived.

"Im not singing" she said

"Ok fine just support me" I ask

"Ok I can do that"

we walked in and found our seats. I went to get her a drink. Ok now what will loosen her up a bit. I look at the drink choices and pick a fruity margarita. I handed it to her.

"what is this?" she asked

"Smoothie" I answered

"Oh well thanks"

"your welcome now im going to sign up." I informed her

"Ok I will be here"

I walk over to the sheet and sign us both up. There was five others to go. she should be a little looser by then. I sit back down and see the dring half gone.

"Wow you were thirsty" I exclaimed

"Yeh its really good too bad you cant have it." She says disappointed

"Well I could but it would be nasty to me." I reminded her

"Oh shut up you know what I was talking about!"

"Hahahah Yeh I know just fun to mess with you"

'Yeh Yeh what ever so..."

"What?"

"well can I ask you a question and you have to be serious. can you handle that Emmett?" she coos like I was five

"Yes Bellsy I can be what is bothering you"

"well when Im um changed will I well... um... still...want...to...you know?" she asked

"Are you asking will you still want Edward like sexually?" I asked surprised

"Y-yes" she says blushing

"Well It is different for everyone but yes after you are fed."

"How long will I be full"

"That depends on what you have and how much you get"

"Oh... but I will not only care about the frenzy"

"No not the whole time"

"oh good" she says releasing a breath

"You really are worried about the frenzy arnt you?"

"Yes" she admits

"Bella you will be ok I promise It will not be that bad"

"How do you know Emmett?"

"I did go through it and I know how much worse you make everything."

"I guess you are right"

"I know I am Now lets enjoy the music because we are next"

"What no Emmett I said no!" she yells

" Oh I must of forgot that" I say smiling at her

"Oh you will pay" she say each word slowly

"Up next is Emmett and Isabella singing" it will rain"

"come on lets go"

(bold is Emmett Italics is Bella both is both)

I pull Bella up to the stage with me.

**If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore.**

**"**Come on just sing" I tell her your next

_There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my side And keep you from walking out the door_

She was whispering but by the end she was singing. she was now danging enjoying herself. yes the drink must of kicked in.

_** If you ever leave me, baby,Leave some morphine at my doorCause it would take a whole lot of medicationTo realize what we used to have,We don't have it anymore.**_

**There's no religion that could save meNo matter how long my knees are on the floor, ohSo keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my sideAnd keep you from walking out the door.**

_**Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain,rain, rain**_

_I'll never be your mother's favoriteah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eyeOooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thingSaying there goes my little girlwalking with that troublesome guy_

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understandOooh well little darling watch me change their mindsYeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll tryI'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleedingIf that'll make it right**

Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain, rain, rain

_**Ooooh Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbyeI'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleedingIf that'll make it right**_  
_**Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain, rain, rain, rain...**_

the crowd was dancing along with us by now and was shouting for us to do more. I never knew Bella could even sing. If she was so good why hid it. Duh Emmett you are so stupid she must think she is bad oh wait till I tell the others. Bella looked excited I asked her if she wanted to she said yes.

"Ok ok they will be singing "What Makes You Beautiful"

**You're insecure**,  
_Don't know what for,_  
**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**  
**Don't need make-up,**  
**To cover up,**  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
_Everyone else but you,_

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**  
**_You don't know,_**  
**_Oh, oh,_**  
**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
**_If only you saw what I can see,_**  
**_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_**  
**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**  
**_You don't know,_**  
**_Oh, oh,_**  
**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
**_Oh, oh,_**  
**_That's what makes you beautiful_**

_So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
**Everyone else but you,**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**  
**_You don't know,_**  
**_Oh oh,_**  
**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
**_If only you saw what I can see,_**  
**_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_**  
**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**  
**_You don't know,_**  
**_Oh oh,_**  
**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
**_Oh oh,_**

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na [x2]**_

** Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

_** You don't know,**_  
_**Oh oh,**_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_** Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_  
_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_  
_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_  
_You don't know,_  
_**Oh oh,**_  
_You don't know you're beautiful__** (Oh),**_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately__** desperately),**_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_**Oh oh,**_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_**Oh oh,**_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_**Oh oh,**_

_** That's what makes you beautiful**_

The song ended when I had an Idea. I had Bella sit back down and went to go see if I could get a copied of our performance. I found the security guy and told him my situation and what I wanted. He smiled and gave me a copy. I then took Bella home before the others got back. We arrived right before they did. Bella was still a drunk so I know I was in trouble.

"Hello love.. Emmett!" Edward had said

"what?" I said acting innocent

"Oh you know what!" he yelled

"Ok boys just stop this now!" Esme said separating us

"He got Bella Drunk!" said Edward

"You what?"

"Um Mom I can explain "I told her

"Oh don't mom me what you got her drunk when she is under age?"

"Um Yes but it was necessary"

"Oh really?"

"Oh don't be mad we had fun" Bella say giggling

"Ha ha Bella you are a funny drunk" says Alice coming in the room

"Its not funny Alice" says Edward pulling Bella into a hug

"Edward its already done just enjoy it" Alice replies

"I don't know how you people can just act like it ok?"

"We arnt Edward Alice id right though she is kind of funny to see her like this." says Jasper

"Not you too Jasper?" say Edward

"Edward she is fine you can have Carlisle look at her to calm your nerves. she is just happy and bubbly" jasper replies

"Son She will be fine just calm down. we will just have to wait for it to run its course then I can help her will the hangover till then we just have to make sure does not hurt her self" Carlisle says

"Oh you have to see this"I say

They look at me confused.

"just sit and watch you will be surprised."

I put the dvd in and sat by my Rose. they watched. when they heard Bella sinking they were shocked.

"Love why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Eddie?"

He looks at me upset then back at Bella

"That you could sing?"

"Oh I cant silly"

"Yes you can Bella we just saw it" Jasper said

"Jas-py" she says shaking her head

"What Darling?"

"This is a movie not real" she says

"Bella dear this is you in real life" says Esme

"No its not"

"Bellsy we just got back don't you remember" I asked her

"Remember what?"

"Never mind" I sigh

"Edward why don't you take her upstairs so she can sleep" Carlisle advises

"No Daddy Im not tired!" she say now on Carlisle's lap

he smiles at her

"Sweetheart it will be best if you get some sleep" he answers her

"Please daddy five more minutes" she begs Carlisle showing hive five fingers.

Me and Jasper were now laughing at her little display

"Ok Sweetie Five minutes" he says smiling

"Yeh thank you daddy!" she says hugging him

That did it for the rest of them they were all now laughing at her. who knew she could be so much fun with a little help.

"Mommy what is so funny?" she asks innocently

That got esme to stop and look at the girl she had thought of as her newest daughter.

"You are dear"

"Me?"

"yes you"

"why me mommy what did I do?"

"nothing Bellsy you are just naturally funny" I answered her

"I am that's so cool em!"

"Oh I want a nickname!" says Alice

"Nickname?" asks Bella

"Yeh you gave everyone one now I want one too!"

"Ok Ali" she says

"oh its perfect thanks Bella

"for what Ali?" she asks

"the nickname"

"what nickname?" she asks confused

"Never mind Bella. You better get ready for bed it been five minutes"

"What no!" she replies

"Come on love" Edward says Taking her from Carlisle

"Wait I have to say goodnight!"

"Ok go ahead Love"

She goes and gives everyone a hug and tells them goodnight even rose who was quiet surprised. Rose glared at me. Great now I was in trouble. Bella then went upstairs with Edward.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache.

"You ok love?"

"Uh yes when did you get back?"

"last night love? don't you remember anything?"

"No?"

"Well lets go and have Carlisle fix your headache"

"how did you know I had one?"

"Love Emmett got you drunk last night that's why you don't remember anything."

"Oh no!"

"What is it love"

"did I do anything well stupid?"

"well you were a little different yes"

"different what does that mean?"

"Well you have us all a name, sang, and hugged rose"

"I what!"

"Love calm done its ok"

"no its not you guys have perfect memory I will never live this down"

"It wont be that bad"

"Oh yes it will be" says Alice now sitting on the bed

"Alice how bad was I" I asked

"Well lets just say The boys have years of jokes"

"Great, lets just go and see if Carlisle can help my head"

"ok love"

We went to Carlisle's office

"good morning sweetheart sleep ok?"

"Yes"

"Ok Take this it will help with your headache"

"thank you, um Carlisle what did I...call you" I say covering my face

"Nothing too bad"

"But what was it?"

"You called me daddy"

"Oh great Im sorry I know every..."

"Sweetie you can call me what you want just because they don't does not mean you cant." he say pulling her into a hug

"Really!" I Cry

"Yes sweetheart" he says kissing me on the forehead

"come on Bella you need to eat" Edward said

"OK, um Edward What did I call you?"

"Eddie"

"oh well that's not too bad, I always liked it"

Oh really!

"yes really" I say poking him in the chest.

"well then you only can call me Eddie if you want" he says

"good I will" I say putting my arms around his neck.

he Picked me up and kissed me.

"come on lets get some food in you." He says

We go downstairs to find Esme with a plate in her hands.

"Esme did I call you mom" I asked

"yes dear and I loved it" she said kissing my cheek

"oh jasper" I say getting up walking away

"Bella" jasper says grabbing my arm

"What?"

"its fine "he say smiling at me

"oh really Alice warned me already"

"oh did she?"

"yes jasper"

"what she say?" he asked now smiling even bigger

"you guys have years worth of jokes"

"oh did she" he says rising his eyebrows

"yes now lets me go I don't want to hear it" I say pulling trying to get away

"Come on now Bella don't be like that."

"Jasper"

"What darling?"

"Just let me go"

"Bella you cant stay away forever you know"

"Ugg fine just say it"

"I not going to say anything"

"your not?"

"No Not right now"

"Ok but what did I call you"

"oh that jas-py"

"Oh jasper im soo sorry" I say covering my face

"Darling its ok I didn't mind you were drunk anyways."

"So you are not mad?"

"No why would I?"

"I don't know?"

"Darling you worry to much"

"Oh well Then Im going to go finish my food" I say sitting down

"ok but will you come to mine and Alice's room when you are done."

"Ok?"

I ate my food and put the bowl in the sink. I walked upstairs to Alice's room. I knocked And the door opened.

"Bella!"

"Come on we are going to show you that you can sing" says Alice pulling on my arm

"What?"

"Emmett got a copy of it for us"

"oh no Emmettt!" I sy sitting on the ground so alice could no longer pull me along

"Oh no you don't" Jasper says now picking me up

"Jasper put me down!"

"ok" he says dropping me on the bed

I go to get down but Jasper grabbed me

"think again bella" he say holding me around the waist

"jaaaassssper"

"whaaaaaaat" he mocks

" ug you people are so difficult"

"Us no you are the difficult one darling"

"Yeh jasper?"

"Yes darling"

"Do I get to hug you now?'  
"whay do you ask such a strange question"

"well you are close to me and seem fine so I was wondering if you are used to me scent so I can hug you now."

"yes darling Im fine now but you hugged me yesterday"

"I did really?"

"yes you hugged everyone even rose"

'Oh no How mad was she"

"She was shocked yes but more amused than mad and she was only mad at Emmett"

"why him?"

"he is the one that got you drunk" he say poking me in the ribs

"heheh that tickles" I say squirming

"Oh really" jasper says smiling again

"Jasper no" I say placing my hands at my sides

"Alice dear I think I may need you help"

"oh of course"

"Alice"

I had only a second before Alice grabbed my arms and held them above my head and Jasper attacked my sides

"ahhh...s-...stop!" I say giggling

"Edward help me!"

"Hes not here im afraid darling"

"What where d-did he g-go" I say between giggles

"went on a bonding hunt with Rose"

"What he didn't say goodby"

"Oh yeh he said goodby and he loves you"

"Ja-jasper stop"

"Why?"

"It tickles"

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes"

"I don't think so"

"W-why"

"You have to sink for us"

"n-no way"

"ok then"

"ok ok I w-will"

Jasper stops

"you will?"

"Yes ok"

"good now come on Alice already picked one for you

Ok here is part one I hope you liked it if you want something in it tell me. also review if you like it. I know they were out of character but its more fun this way. There will be lots of Jasper but that because he is my favorite tell me your favorite and I can make one just for you just tell me the person and if it should be funny or sweet or mix.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella drunk part two

Jaspers POV

Alice had picked a song that will sound perfect with her voice it was a slow song. the song was Called a thousand Years ( my favorite song makes me wish I could sing)

ShHeart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more looked at us and started

"oh Bella that was amazing"

" see we told you she could sing she is just being her again"

"what does that mean" "nothing bad just that you tend to well put yourself down"

"I do not jasper

":im sorry but he is right you do"

"fine I do"

"you know you should go perform"

"nope sorry alice that is a no"

"why"

"I said so"

"but why"

"you know why  
"no

"fine I hate attention"

"see I told you"

"fine Edward buy now we know for sure"

"so it was a trick"

"no I wanted you to do it"

"you are crazy"

'no im not  
"yes you are"

"fine lets shop then"

"noM please no"

"sorry"

With that she dragged me out of the house

I know irs short but I wanted it to end I have a good idea for next time and had to finish this one.


	4. Chapter 4

First day of school  
Disclaimer: this is a one shot of what may of happened on bellas first day of school as a vampire. This story is a little different then the original version the is no Nessi and bella struggled with blood lust but has no killed anyone thanks to her family. Her and jasper have gotten close because of it. He helped her get over it.

Bella's POV  
I really don't want to go to school today. There are thousands of things that could go wrong. I could lose our cover, let my blood lust get the better of me. And on and on. I don't understand why I have to go I'm not ready yet.  
" bella are you ready" Alice asked  
" no not really" I confessed  
" you will be fine don't worry you have someone with you in each of your classes" she assures me  
"But what if."  
" bella stop worrying you will be fine"  
" ok so what is our story again" I asked  
" bella?"  
" I just want to be sure I get it right"  
" fine. You and Emmett are siblings. He will be your older brother. Jasper and rose are twins again while me and Edward are all by ourselves." She explained  
" ok I got it"  
I started thinking. Do I have everything am I missing anything. Is my outfit ok. What are my classes again  
" love calm down. Nothing is going I happen. We wouldn't let you go if you weren't ready"  
" I know but I'm just scared I will do something wrong. I may crush something or move to fast or ..."  
" bella nothing will happen. And if they do we will be fine ok" Edward teies to reason with me.  
" but what will happen if I do?"  
" we will move. Everything will be fine you won't be the first one love ok."  
" yeh... What is our story again?"  
" hahahahah gees bellsy for a vampire you sure act silly. You know you can't forget anything so calm down already" Emmett laughs wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
" easy for you to say you have done this countless times" I huff  
" yes and before you know it so will you. So just calm down we have your back"  
" I will try to"  
" ok come on we have to go like now" Alice says pulling me along

We were now in the car me and Edward rode with her and jasper while rose and Emmett went in his jeep. The whole ride there all I could think about was finding some ways to mess things up. I suddenly felt calm about the whole thing. It only took me two seconds to realize it was not me but Jasper's doing.  
" you don't have to worry so please calm down you are starting to scare me" jasper confesses  
" sorry I just don't want to be the reason for us having to leave"  
" darling we told you once but I will tell you again. You will be fine."  
" you say that but don't you remember I always find trouble. It attracts to me. There is no getting away from it."  
" your over reacting bella. I have seen today and we all leave without anything happening" Alice assures me  
" yes but thing can change" I argue  
" just don't do anything crazy and we will be fine"  
" exactly alice what if I do?"  
" ugg then you do. We deal with it accordingly and no one will be upset with you. We won't even thing about it again once it's over. Now we are here try to calm down just be yourself and we will be out if here soon. "

I got out of the car linking my arm with Edwards. I took an unneeded deep breath and followed everyone inside the school. The school was not as big as the one in phenix but bigger then folks. Oregon what can I say about it. It was a mix of the two places I grew up not super warm but not really cold either. Me and Edward had English together. We walked in taking our seats in the back of the room. The teacher Mr franz was old like he looked like he cold be Edwards dad. He went on an on about how great school was and how we were fortunate to have a free education. And how we should make the most of it. I could not help myself but to roll my eyes.  
" do you not agree miss. Macarthy( sorry if spelled wrong)  
I was not really paying attention especially with it not really being my name. Edward elbowed me for me to come back. I was really embarrished now. I was so glad I couldn't blush.  
" yes sir. I m-mean no sir I-I mean I agree with you" I said fumbling for words.  
" well then next time try and refrain from rolling your eyes" he scolds  
The class started laughing. I just knew today would be a bad one. Once the bell rang I got up and grabbed my things. Edward wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest.  
" it's ok love. Emmett has done things way worse. You didn't get in trouble. I was having trouble myself." He tells me kissing me  
" yeh I bet he has but I have a feeling today just will not be a good one for me."  
Edward walked me to my next class math with Alice and Rose. He kissed me goodby before waving goodby to rose and alice and going to his class. I took the seat next to Aliceand rose.  
" wel how did English go with the Dinosaur?" Rose asks smirking at me.  
I look at her and glare.  
" you know full well how it went. I told everyone I was not ready but no. You will be fine."  
" hey we never said you would embarrish yourself. We just said you would be fine no slip ups." Alice tells me  
" you could of told me this"  
" and if we did?" Rose asks  
" I would of stayed home"  
" exactly" they said together  
I huff and look forward ignoring them. The teacher then started. I see we have three new students with us today. Why don't you three come up and tell us a little bit about yourselfs. I look to Rose and Alice. Rose looked pissed while Alice looked thrilled. We all got up and went to the frount of the class. Rose went first.  
" I'm rosealli hale. My twin is jasper. I live with dr cullen and his wife esme. I am dating Emmett and these tow alone with Edward are my adopted siblings." Rose finished with a fake smile  
" Alice went next.  
" I'm Alice Whitlock I'm dating her twin jasper. I love to shop and and play dress up. I make my sibling let me pick out their outfits. They would be helpless with out me."  
I glared at Alice for that comment. They didn't need to know about that. Finally it was my turn  
" bella earth to bella it's your turn" Alice says while waving her hands in my face. I snap out of it and glare at her again.  
" hi I'm bella I am uh dating Edward. Um I like to read. And well that's all." I said quickly sitting down.  
How much worse could this day really get. First two classes and I manage to embarrass myself not that alice didn't help some. After we were introduced I whispered to Alice that her days of Barbie bella are over. She just replies with a sure. The class was simple. It was weird. The last time I took this class I had to get help from Edward almost every night. I was starting to like this whole I'm a smart vampire thing. The class bell rang and I ran out of the class and waited for Edward to take me to my next class. But he never came the bell rang and I went into science late.  
" try to be on time ms macarthy I will excuse it for today a it's your first day but tomorrow it will be a tarty."  
I apologized and took a seat next to Emmett.  
" sorry about that I thought Edward was kidding about me walking you here"  
" it's your fault?!"  
" yeh I'm sorry"  
" ugg well just so you know you will have to pay."  
" yeh yeh what ever you say" Emmett says totally coolly

the whole class time I came up with ways to get back at him when we get home. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I grabbed my things and went to my locker to put away my stuff. Edward was there just as I was shutting my locker.

"im sorry about Emmett he is such a nutcase"

"you don't have to tell me. just help me get back at him for making me later tonight" I demanded

"im sorry love but you are on your own. I hate april 1st as it is and don't need any more days added to my list of his crazy pranks." Edward objected

"fine I will" I say opening the cafeteria doors hitting Alices tray making food get all over her new clothing.

I smack myself in the face and turn around to go to the library to be alone. maybe there I wont cause any trouble. I got there and picked up a book only to rip the page when I turned it. I quickly closed it and left. I went outside and found a nice tree to climb. I hid there dry sobbing. boy this was frustrating all I wanted was to get through today and everything I do I mess up.

I was there for a few minutes before Jasper was sitting next to me on the branch.

"You can go Im fine" I told him

"you don't look fine to me" he objected

"Im not coming down so if that was your mission it wont happen." I told him turning away from him

"Bella darling I know you feel angry and just want to give up that all you do is mess up and you are failing us all. but you are wrong. We have all worse things and were forgiven by everyone. Me especially. I attacked you and almost killed you but you dismissed it automatically and was willing to forget about it. Bella all of these things are not a big deal. they are just your nerves getting the best of you. Please come down class is about to start." Jasper says

"please don't make me. I just want to stay here this way I cant mess anything up." I pleaded with him

"Bella please don't make me get you down."

"Jasper no" I dry sob getting up to get away from him.

"Bella darling you are no longer a newborn making me faster than you so don't even try." Jasper warns

I ignored him and leapt to the next branch just to have him catch me.

"ugg let me go I WILL NOT GO BACK IN THERE" I demanded

"oh yes you are now listen to me" he says sitting me on his lap and holding me there

"You will be fine there is only a few more hours to go and me and Edward will be with you."

"no no it wont I have messed everthing up so far

" it's not even a big deal. They were simple thing that any other person would do on their first day. " jasper explains

" I still look silly" complained that

"that you will just have to get used to even carlisle does something here and there. It makes us more human. You are helping our story if you think about it." jasper encourages

" are you sure?" I asked

" yes I sure. Everything you have done today any nervouse human would do as well. You were nervouse about today and you made mistakes. " jasper explains

" ok fine I will go but I'm not even going to move with out one of you two there."

"ok that's fine lets just get going we are late now"

" ugg late for another class"

" well so am I so you won't be alone"

" yeh but still yet another class I messed up in" I concluded

jasper rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair

" oh come on you nervous reck" jasper playfull said

i got up and followed jasper into the classroom.

" ahh we got lost sorry for interrupting the class" jasper told the teacher.

" it's ok just try to be on time tomorrow"

we took our seats and listened to the teacher go on and on about why the class rules were. When the bell rang I got up and went to my last class. I quickly sat down not noticing Emmett's little prank for some poor soul. That soul being me today. When I sat down the fart sound filled the classroom everyone looked at me even the teacher. Emmett started laughing getting the class to follow.

" mrs McCarthy please wait for me in the office."

I got up glaring at Emmett an went to the office. Oh he is so dead when we get home. There will be nothing left of him but his head. He will be spread around the world. How he puts himself back together. I don't care heck if he never is hell do I care.

I was interrupted by the teacher coming into the office.

" what you did in my class was uncalled for. You are not two years old you could of held it in or asked to go to the bathroom. Since you like to take up my time I will takes yours. It took me five minutes to calm the class down so you will sit here for that long after the bell." he told me

i nodded that I understood. He then led to finish teaching. The bell rang and I watched the clock. When five minutes passed the teacher came and got me and told me I could go home. I got up said I was sorry and left to go find Emmett

when I got home I saw that everyone was already there. I walked through the door. To see Carlisle and esme on the love seat. sever yone else was on the couch.

" how was school dear?" Esme asked

" horrible mom I told you I was not ready"

" what happened?"

" Everything" I said

" bellsy what did the teacher do to you" Emmett asked

" you got in trouble? Why what did you do?" Carlisle asked

" why do t you ask Emmett his is the one who should bog gotten in trouble" I snapped

" Emmett what did you do this time" Carlisle asked

" oh pops it was so funny. who I should of saw her face when she sat on that woopie cousion hahahahah" Emmett explains

" why did you do that to her you k ew how nervouse she was already"

" I thaught all she needed was a laugh"

" well I'm sure not laughing" I yelled

" sweetheart please calm down"

" daddy you want me to calm down after he knew how bad my day was going and still decided to do something g like that." I asked frustrated

" I know it was wrong for him to do but yes I need you calm down"

" dad!"

"Isabella"

"Ugg don't copy me it's annoying" I told him

Wei won't if you just calm down ame tell me why your day was so horrible" Carlise says

" oh pops you should of been there she was so funny. She was late twice, got caught rolling her eyes, spilled food all over Alice and ripped a book. It was priceless I just wish I could see it again." Emmett laughs

that did it for me I lunged at him. He saw my face and quickly stopped laughing.

ok ok I'm sorry" Emmett says

i ignor him and jars about to pull his arm off When Carlise pulled me off of him. I struggled to get back on Emmett but he held me firm.

" let me go!"

" Isabella calm down"

" daddy he deserves to have on less arm or leg" I say struggling.

" jasper come calm your sister please" Carlisle says

" jasper don't you dare" I tell him as he come toward me.

Of course he ignored me and took me from Carlisle and sat in the chair. I tried to fight off the calming waves he was giving me. I was doing a good job at first.

" darling quit fighting it you will lose in the end" jasper advised me

at the end I did lose. I quite struggling and my anger faded. No matter how hard I tried I was stuck being calm.

" ok now that you are calm tell me why you felt the need to tear his limbs" Carlisle asked me

the other snickered but stopped when Carlisle looked at them.

" because he first made me late and then got me in trouble and a bad rep. In the new school. " I explained.

" Emmett you will fix thi. Tomorrow you will explain to the teacher your little prank. And no video games for the rest of the week do you understand me"

" yes sir. I'm sorry bellsy"

I glared at him

" bella?" Carlisle says

" I forgive you" I told Emmett

" now lets do something with out causing trouble."

We ended up deciding on a movie.

The end

hope you liked it. I know I made it a little long. Please review. And gome luck with school tomorrow for those of us who have to go.


End file.
